


Down To The Rabbit Hole

by LadyHorizon94



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BUT I MARKED THIS NON-CON JUST IN CASE, M/M, Manipulation, Nice-Cream Vendor is Zack in this, SEX USED AS A PAYMENT, Underfell AU, Underfell!Burgerpants, Underfell!Nice-cream vendor, Underfell!Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell!Sans - Freeform, WARNING! DRUG USE, alternative universe, dub-con, he's little shit, implied Protective! Papyrus, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: Rabbits are always victims in the stories, not predators....  ...But this isn't a fairytale  Underfell AU! WARNING: DRUG USE, IMPLIED SEX AND NON-CON, DRUG USE ON CHILDREN DON'T READ IF TRIGGERED OR UNDERAGE





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something else besides (Not) Mine series and I had the idea. Meet Zack, the little shit of the story :'D (AKA Nice Cream guy) This pretty much was born when I started to wonder, what Nice Cream guy in Underfell would do. Also, this is the song I got inspired while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm8M4DKMRYo

In every story, every fairytale, rabbits were always weak. They were food, something to hunt down and bully. They were always victims who cried and begged for mercy from foxes, huntsmen and wolves. They were soft without claws or sharp teeth to defend themselves. They weren’t fighters.

Following this simple logic of fairytales, it would be common sense that rabbit monsters would be the ones always dying and kicked around in the dark caverns of the Underground. 

But… one needed so much more than just pure, raw strength to survive. True, it did come handy. However, there were another option: To be useful. 

The rabbit monsters had certainly took advance of this. They had started motels across the Underground, safe places to sleep and rest. They were healers: providing saving lives as long as a fee was paid. They kept shops offering anything other monsters could need for their miserable everyday lives. Some of them were very attractive looking with soft, white fur and puffy ears. They gave a service of different kind. 

Even though these were ways of surviving they weren’t ways of fighting. Rabbit monsters might got snappy but they couldn’t overpower other monsters and make them kneel or submit before them. 

No one would ever believe that a rabbit, a mere _bunny_ could be one of the most dangerous creatures among monsters. 

And oh how Zack loved to be an exception. An anomaly among his kind. It was his own, personal inside joke which he giggled himself even though no-one was listening. Oh, they wouldn’t get it anyway. 

_And it was hilarious!_ The stronger and powerful monsters crawling over him, asking,  _pleading_ that one thing that would carry them away from this hell even if it was only temporary. Zack always asked high price of course and they – some of them in higher position than him – would do anything to get the money so they could have the one thing they desired.

Zack giggled almost childishly at this as he was sitting on the black sofa a book in his hand and a satisfied smirk on his face. It relieved his yellowish teeth which looked mismatched with his light blue fur. His leather jacket was loosely revealing his bare chest. On his hand he held a worn out fairytale book. The cover was skilfully illustrated. A blond girl dressed in a blue dress was staring at the branch of a tree where a widely grinning cat laid relaxed and mysterious. Some pages were missing, but that really didn't matter to the blue rabbit. 

Oh how he adored fairytales. They were constant reminder of his uniqueness, they stroked his ego the best way possible – after all, the cute little bunnies were always the poor victim, something to save. 

Of course, there were tales were a rabbit was clever and outsmarted bigger beast with ease. But it was nothing compared to what Zack had accomplished. 

He hadn’t just outsmarted one or two bigger beings. He had fooled nearly every monster of the Underground Kingdom and the rest of the monsters wouldn’t speak unless they wanted to lose the miracle substance that they now _needed_ to function. 

...Who would have guessed that the glowing magic in echo flowers would be so useful and convenient? It was marvelous and splendid! Even the roots could be addicting so Zack usually made powder out of them and slipped it into ice cream he ”sold” to kids. It was so easy to play nice, innocent ice-cream vendor to orphans who didn't know any better. Of course they were wary of him – at first. But Zack could be very convincing and it was easier to get them as his costumers while they were young. And they were handy spies, fitting in small places and not minding the filth and dirt. The powder wasn't as strong as the magic of the flowers itself so it wasn't so dangerous to the children. 

Zack sighed almost fondly. Dear, dear children. Even though they knew this world was dangerous and no-one was to be trusted, there was still the want to be helped and saved... to be taken care of. 

And the male did just that. He offered them knowledge of good hiding spots and shelters. He allowed them to have his scraps of food. The man was a saint compared to the other monsters. 

This didn't just apply to young ones – of course he offered this ”elixir” to adults as well. Why, _of course_ he would help those in need! Sure, the price was a little high but that was not a big deal. After all, he too, needed to eat. And yes, the price _might_ get higher and higher little by little as the time went on – but what could he say? He liked little extra luxury now and then. (Absently, the rabbit caressed his jacket while keeping his eyes on the book.)

Besides, those were minor details, not big deal at all. Zack liked doing charity! EC – that was the nickname he had come up with his invention – caused euphoric feeling and helped monsters to relax. It could be injected straight to the vein or in the monster's soul. 

He simply made monsters happy. Though there were some unfortunate side-effects like slight echoing of the speech, sudden urges to repeat phrases and words a monster just heard, restlessness, random and uncontrollable bursts of magic and nausea. Again, petty things. 

All though... sometimes some... _troublesome_ clients claimed they didn't have enough gold. Now, Zack was a patient person. He didn't like to pressure others, oh no. But it got a bit... irritating when he waited and waited for the payment and every week came the same answer: 

_”I – I swear I get the gold! I just... need more time, please - !”_

Zack frowned displeased. He really shouldn't think those bad, unfaithful costumers which just happened to disappear days – or week – after. 

After all the rabbit had some truly dear clients. It was a bit unfair to have favorites but he just **_couldn't_** help himself. Those two were poor little sweeties in a need of a helping hand to guide them. The moment Zack saw them he had _absolutely_ fallen for them.

They didn't know about each other – and the bunny would keep it that way. Both of his pets weren't ready for that and they were just so fragile. Like finest porcelain. 

Zack really loved both of them equally. They were so similar and yet so different. Both of them had serious self-esteem issues and they were kicked down everyday due to their fragility and just because other monsters could. Poor, poor little things.... 

Luckily the rabbit had a safe place for them. His arms were always opens to them... And the male had a special arrangement for these two. T

hey didn't pay with money – oh no – why would they when there was a better way to do so? Zack was usually strict with his policies.... 

….But seeing them crawling to him, panting and whimpering under his comforting touches.... 

The first one of these beauties was a small skeleton monster with eyes like rubies and slightly cracked bones which made the rabbit think of a delicate doll, which needed to be sheltered behind the glass where it wouldn't break.

Poor Sansy had a lot in his life. Every time he came, he shook like a leaf on the Zacks lap, sobbing and breathing heavily muttering quietly about his tall, intimidating brother who did nothing more than yelled at him and showed hardly any affection if at all.

It came handy to have the captain's brother this close. He learned quickly where the captain patrolled, where his guards moved. It had been a real pain to always be on his toes, sneaking around the Underground. Honestly, it had been so bad for business. 

But Sans by his side, it was _so_ easy to breathe. For that, the small skeleton deserved to be spoiled with an extra dose. Besides, his little helper deserved it. Zack had never seen anyone so vulnerable and anxious. 

_**It was so endearing.**_ Others were simply fools not realizing the possibilities having the brother of the feared Papyrus near. And the other one was so _easy_ to win over! All he needed to do, was offer some love and promises of taking all the pain away. 

Oh, oh, now that Zack thought about it, it hadn't been as easy as he recalled it. The skeleton had been suspicious first – he was clever after all. But if you kept pouring and pouring water into a barrel never emptying it, it tended to overflow. 

And that's exactly what had happened. Sans had overflown. The skeleton's will had broken down eventually, and he had come to the other male crawling. 

The rabbit smiled gently but it soon turned into a displeased frown. There was just one _teeny tiny_ thing that worried him a bit – nothing major mind you, but it was mildly displeasing. 

Sans liked to thing that Papyrus didn't care about him – and that was extremely good thing, otherwise his little darling wouldn't visit him. 

However, the rabbit knew better. When Sans described his brother's behavior Zack knew it wasn't hate or not caring. Quite the contrary. The way Papyrus always checked on his brother while he was working and got angry when Sans fell asleep at his station was simple worry. It made common sense. If a monster slept like that outside, anyone could kill him or her. The nagging – though being harsh – meant really nothing.

Papyrus offered his brother a job, food, place to sleep and home. He made sure Sans ate everyday. 

Disapproving _tsk_ sound escaped from rabbit's lips and he grimaced. What a nuisance. Very few had caring siblings in this place, Sans was an exception. Normally, it would be extremely risky to have a costumer with someone caring for them. 

Luckily Sans' self-esteem was low. And the way the ”Great Papyrus” showed his care was overwhelming and a bit aggressive. It was no problem to lead Sans on and _suggest_ that Papyrus might really not care. That the only one cared was Zack. After all, sometimes a mere suggestion was so much more powerful than an order. 

The bond was bothersome. He really should do something about the captain and soon, if he wanted to keep Sans... 

...But he would save that for later. Today, his other favorite costumer would arrive... he was as beautifully broken as Sans was. And maybe even easier to manipulate and keep. 

Zack turned the page and the illustration of the striped, grinning Cheshire Cat caught his eyes. Oh, what a coincidence... The cat was grinning widely, secretive expression on his eyes as he looked at surprised looking Alice. Cheshire cat was one of the leading character in that bizarre story. He knew everything, chose to confuse poor Alice, leading her deeper and deeper into the madness of the Wonderland. He was in control, with that wide grin and comfortable and relaxed posture.

This character was a complete opposite of the white rabbit who just ran and ran cowering in fear throughout the pages, always hurrying and rushing 

Zack didn’t run, ever. It was true that he had to keep himself hidden, always in the shadows. However, he didn’t bow down to anyone. He didn’t go to anyone…

_Because everyone came to him._

Even cats. Those elegant predators which were the artwork of nature. Even they could be bribed, tamed and taken. 

A knock on the door. Quick, loud and hasty like the one knocking was dying. Zack smirked satisfied. Just in time. Oh, this kitty was _behaving so well_. The rabbit put the book slowly on the sofa and stretched. 

Not that Sans wasn’t obedient. It was just that… sometimes the skeleton seemed to trying to _think_ and sometimes there was a hint of distrust of those love confessions Zack so thoughtfully murmured in his ear hole. 

Tsk, the nerve. After all that the rabbit had done for the other! 

Oh well, at least this one was easier. 

Zack didn’t hurry as he walked to the door, his smirk widening at every step. He knew his little kitty was outside the door, waiting twitching and shivering. Ooh, maybe he was on the verge of tears? It was so cute! So enchanting! The rabbit never got tired of that! 

When he finally opened the door, there indeed was a cat monster standing outside, hugging himself with his thin arms. Brown fur was all tangled and dirty. Thinner – almost bald – spots could be seen and the tail was all twisted as if someone had stepped on it. Bags under the cat’s eyes indicated that he hadn’t had a goodnight sleep in ages. The male’s uniform was baggy and didn’t fit him very well.

He stared at Zack with huge, pleading eyes. “Pl-please Zack… I need… just… Please…” 

“Oh, _Burgy_ ”, the other male sighed voice filled with worry and compassion (they would tie the cat even tighter to him.) He wrapped his arms around Burgerpants and pulled him against him. He started to run his paw alongside the cat’s back. 

There was a weak sob, before Burgerpants started to cry his heart out. “I-I can’t… Stand this anymore – “ 

“Shh, shh… What did they do now my love?”

The trembling worsened at the question and a broken, twisted chuckle could be heard. “Same old… really… M-my boss… Told me how ugly I am… and how I can’t do anything…” 

“Dear… You know, that is not true. You know I love you, right? More than anything...” Zack murmured gently, kissing on top of the other one’s head. He felt nearly feverish warmth on his lips. 

“I – I guess…” Burgerpants muttered while he clasped the black leather. Zack smiled. This cat was so easy. He didn’t have anyone to wait him at home. No one else to turn to. No one else to love except Zack.

He would accept anything from the man.

Even poison. 

“Now then dear… Are you ready to feel better?” Zack asked, whispering the question right into his companion’s ear. It twitched with interest and a bit mad smile, filled with hope lighted that sad face. 

“Yes… Zack, please – “ 

“Come on then”, the rabbit whispered already feeling his soul pound getting drunk from power and anticipation of the payment – but patient, patient. First things first.

He grabbed the soft, brown paw to his own and walked his costumer to the sofa. “Wait here, you’ll get it soon, I promise.” Zack kissed Burgerpants and felt glee as the other one answered almost automatically, like a good doll he was. The rabbit bit his bottom lip gently, demanding opening which his client was more than happy to give. Their tongues’ mingled and Zack won easily the battle of domination. 

The kiss was a reminder – after all, Zack didn’t want the other one ever forget their little arrangement. 

As they parted, there were trail of saliva connecting them like a thin thread of spider web. The idea was amusing to Zack. _As if it was that weak._

“Be right back, Burgy,” he cooed as he walked to the kitchen. It was surprisingly clean except for a dust pile in the middle of the floor. It wasn’t big deal. Just a memory of a persistent costumer refusing to pay the fee. 

**Bad mistake.**

Humming cheerfully the male took the needle that he had already gotten ready earlier for the occasion. Blue, glowing substance of EC was already inside the needle. Zack raised it up and explored the item feeling incredibly satisfied with himself. The rabbit waved the needle a bit and chuckled. 

Such a beautiful color... in fact, the fluid inside was nearly same color as his fur. Oh, how fitting. 

Though... the needle itself wasn't very clean. The bunny could practically see darker spots on it, probably from all that use. Well, good thing it would never enter _him_. Zack was distantly curious what the thing would do to him, however he wasn't so stupid he would actually do it. The male needed to keep his mind clear as crystal, keep himself from any addiction that would cloud his judgment. 

That simply wouldn't do. 

The male walked out of the kitchen back to his precious little kitty. He stopped at the door admiring the state the other monster was in, wide smirk blossoming on his face. 

Burgerpants sat straight and stiff, clenching the dirty, grease stained fabric of his pants in his fists. His feet kept tapping restlessly against the floor and he stared at the wall with desperate eyes, waiting... 

_**Such a cute sight** _

“Alright deary, it's all set!” Zack announced happily as if he was talking about a birthday cake. 

The words had an immediate effect on Burgerpants. He nearly jumped, and turned to look at the small object Zack was holding. His eyes widened and the trembling started again, as if it was physically hard for Burgerpants to hold himself still. 

Zack smiled happily, extremely content that his kitty was so willing and eager. It was so fun as always. The rabbit walked to sofa right next to his costumer. “Now then... summon your soul. That's where you prefer it, right?” 

The cat was almost panting as he kept staring at the needle. Zack furrowed his brows and pursed his lips in dissatisfaction. He really didn't like when his pets refused to listen to him. He cleared his throat loudly. “ _Dear_.” 

Burgerpants blinked his eyes and finally looked at Zack. “Y-yes?”

“Your soul, dear, you do want this _right_?” the rabbit let a little bit of impatience in his voice. A clear signal. 

The cat blinked his eyes looking a bit bashful. “O-oh... Right....” He muttered and started to focus. 

Soon, there it was: A soul, glowing unnatural, blue glow. It wasn't the glow of patience. The glow was too gooey and it pulsed in unstable rhythm, dimming and brighten unnaturally. Thin cracks were decorating the soul. 

Every monster in the Underground would have known that this wasn't healthy soul. And even though very rare monster had happy, content, healthy souls anyone would have been taken a back at the condition of Burgerpants soul.

Which was a part reason why Zack was so incredibly glad his kitten didn't have anyone in his life. No one would simply care if they saw this soul. 

With Sans, he had to made sure the skeleton wouldn't show his soul even to his brother. He had made it clear that no one else than him had right to see it. Still, it worried him that the captain would demand to see his brother soul...

But now wasn't the time to think about such a nasty thoughts.

Today was all about **fun**. Zack smiled at Burgerpants as he injected the EC to the soul. The tiny heart started to glow more, sickening blue color lightening the room. The cat relaxed almost in an instant and silent purr started to resonate somewhere from Burgerpants chest. He looked at the blue bunny with relieved smile. 

The rabbit chuckled as he put the needle away. He pulled the other monster on his lap, wasting no time as he started to kiss feverishly his costumer, picking right where they left of already feeling the bulge forming in his pants. 

He manhandled Burgerpants, pushing him on his back on the sofa, grinning predatory – and a bit insane – smile while staring at **his** kitten. 

“It's time for your payment ~” He hummed happily.  


**Author's Note:**

> Next time you see a blue bunny, you better run. He ain't nice D:
> 
> EDIT; I noticed i had put blood stain instead of dust pile in the text... now it's fixed :)


End file.
